Henry Barnett
Henry Barnett is a young boy and former patient of Doctor Conrad Hawkins. He is portrayed by Evan Whitten. Biography Season Two The Germ Zoey Barnett together with her two adopted children Henry and Jasper, come to Chastain Hospital because Henry had fallen and might have broken his wist. Dr. Conrad Hawkins knows them from his internship and the children admire him - at this time Conrad notice that the younger child Jasper has a strong cough. Jasper Barnett had leukemia and chemo therapy in the past therefore Conrad orders a full blood analysis. Henry informs Conrad that they have a special birthday party planned for Jasper, a party where Jasper can be a police officer - but now they all are stuck in the hospital. The same night, Jasper has a brain bleed, which can not be stopped due this current condition - Zoey and Henry are close to Jasper at the moment of his death. Heart in a Box While Conrad Hawkins and his mother Zoey Barnett watch Henry play baseball, he suddenly has a seizure. Dr. Hawkins brings Henry to the emergency room of the Hospital, where Dr. Devon Pravesh proceeds to take care of him. To control the seizure a 3rd seizure control medicine is described to Henry which triggers a sequence of events. Shortly after Julian Booth gets a call to be informed that there is a potential candidate in the ER at Chastain Park for a new QuoVadis device - the VNS Vagas Nerve Stimulator. Julian approaches Zoey Barnett and Dr. Todd Eckart to offer this new improved QuoVadis VNS device, as an attractive alternative to place Henry in artificial coma. In a meeting with Dr. Randolph Bell, both Dr. Eckart and Dr. Hawkins are not in favor of the QuoVadis VNS device. Dr. Bell convinces Zoey to give her approval for the operation on Henry to implant the VNS device. Immediately after the operation Herny looks well and Dr. Bell calls the operation a full success. Operator Error Henry Barnett with his mother Zoey come to visit Conrad in the cafeteria of Chastain Hospital when Conrad realizes a strange muscle tension in Henry's face. With a medical helmet Conrad records Henry's brain activity and looks for abnormal brain signals. Within a few minutes Henry repeats the muscle tension but Dr. Conrad can not see any negative signals and gives Zoey a positive answer not to worry. Queens Gordon Page gives interview to promote QuoVadis VNS device - very soon Gordon plans the QuoVaids IPO (initial public offer). Conrad and Nic Nevin investigate Henry Barnett in the hospital, they find a bruise. Henry explains he had no further seizures and the bruise happens during a fall at school. Later the same day when Nic talks to Henry Nic finds another bruise on Henry's head - again Henry can not explain what happens. After Dr. Todd Eckart confirms Henry had no further seizures Dr. Randolph Bell gives Conrad the order to discharge Henry today from the hospital. Because Conrad does not agree he walks with Zoey and Henry towards the exit as suddenly Henry freezes and falls to the floor. Conrad is immediately near Henry and diagnose no pulse. In a hospital bed after nearly 3 minutes Henry fade out again with no heart beat in front of Conrad, Dr. Bell, Nic Nevin and Zoey. Due the 3 minutes interval Conrad suspects the VNS device to be the source to stop Henry's heartbeat. Within the next 3 minutes Conrad needs to find a VNS programming device to stop the VNS from fireing more impulse. Dr. conrad returns a bit to late - the VNS device already stopped Henry's heart one more time - with all efforts and team work Nic Nevin, Dr. Bell and Conrad bring Henry back to live and turn off the VNS device successfully. Adverse Events Due the bad effects of the QuaVadis VNS device in Henry Barnett case, Dr. Randolph Bell wants to remove all QuoVadis devices from the hospital but the board does not agree on a fast decision. Initially Zoey Barnett agreed to speak to the press about what happend to her son Henry - but after Gordon Page ensured to cares about Henry's future and transfers 3.5 million dollars Zoey didn't want to make any announcement anymore. Appearances Gallery 2.05_Henry_Barnett_seizure.png 2.08_Henry_Barnett_seizure_baseball.png 2.08 Henry Barnett VNS implant.png 2.11_Henry_Barnett_control_helmet.png 2.15_Henry_Barnett_no_heart_beat.png 2.15_Henry_Barnett_back_to_live.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Patients